silver nights (of red lipstick and chocolate kisses)
by Peetagrl3-TheRollyJoger
Summary: The Core Four (plus Zay) go to Texas for Christmas. Of course, Riley insists they all go caroling, which leads to hot cocoa, which leads to long walks in the park, which leads to cold hands, red lipstick, a huckleberry, a shortstack, and silver nights. (inspired by Sabrina Carpenters "Silver Nights")


**_Well hello there._**

 ** _It's been awhile, hasn't it? I missed being here. Let's just say it's been quite the two years._**

 _ **Now this is a leetlleee oneshot inspired partly by Sabrina Carpenter's "Silver Nights" and contains little bits of the song itself.**_

 _ **(IM OBSESSED WITH HER MUSIC GUYS CHECK IT OUT IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY LIKE SHE IS MY JAM YO)**_

 **CUE THE LUCAYA**

* * *

 _You're the best present ever_

 _Life's a snow globe when we're together_

 _Like a Norman Rockwell picture_

 _Baby, baby_

* * *

The night was silver.

Well, as silver as a winter night in Texas can be. That meant that it was cold, too cold, but not cold enough to snow.

(Curse this Texas weather. You're either being eaten alive by mosquitoes or half freezing.)

It _was_ cold enough, however, for hot cocoa, caroling, and long strolls along the park afterwards.

(But that comes later.)

Maya shivered despite herself, pulling her Santa hat more snugly around her ears. She shouldn't be bothered, winters in New York got much worse. But she couldn't help it, she was always prone to the cold.

Especially since she forgot her gloves.

She groaned. She could almost feel her hands already turning blue.

"Come on, Maya, cheer up! It's Caroling Night!"

Maya couldn't help but grin at Riley's optimism. Caroling Night was the Matthew's family tradition at Christmastime, and she had joined them almost ever since she could remember.

And even though they had decided to join Lucas and his family at Texas for the holidays, they decided to keep the tradition.

It also happened to be Riley's favorite tradition, so deep down everyone knew there was no way they were going to skip Caroling Night. Ever.

"Riley, I feel like a showgirl," Maya said of her newly silver eyes and red lips.

"Maya, it's just a Holiday look. You look cute. Trust me."

"I trust you," Maya said. "I"m just not used to my eyes being so done up."

"You look great," Farkle interjected from behind them. "But Riley, I'm only going caroling if you don't make me do that "Santa Baby" dance again."

"Come on, Farkle, that was one time," Riley said.

"Honestly, that's a Christmastime tradition I'm all for keeping," laughed Maya. "I got it all on camera."

"I'm never gonna live that down, am I?" Farkle said sadly.

"Not as long as it keeps raking in views on YouTube."

Farkle sighed. "Hey, it's not our fault you accidentally drank Mr. Matthew's spiked eggnog," Maya said.

"It's not my fault either!"

"Whatever, guys, let's get going," said Riley. "We still have to meet up with Lucas and Zay."

A rather large gust of wind blew through the group, making them shudder. "Who knew Texas was this windy?" Farkle said, wrapping his scarf around his neck a little tighter.

"Come on, guys, this is nothing," said Riley. "We're from New York. We're used to _snow,_ for gosh's sake."

"Well, New York snow or Texas ice, I'm done. I'm going back to the cabin where there's cookies," Maya said.

"Hey Lucas!' Farkle said suddenly. Maya whipped back around. Sure enough, there was Ranger Rick all bundled up in a coat and a plaid scarf.

 _Okay, maybe I'll stay outside a little while longer._

She watched them all exchange hugs. "Heya Huckleberry. It's about time you were here. Held back at the ranch?"

Lucas laughed. "Hey you." He hugs her, like they've grown accustomed to doing. Maya catches the scent of cologne and detergent on him, then promptly kicks herself for noticing.

Ever since the triangle was resolved, everything back to normal. Riley and Lucas were just friends (in fact, Maya suspected she had a thing for Farkle) and Maya and Lucas...well, Maya didn't know what they were exactly.

They weren't together, no. They were friends, resuming their playful banter like nothing ever happened, and yet...something was different.

It was a strange feeling. For almost three years, Maya knew she never had a chance with Lucas. She wasn't even technically allowed to _like_ him. He was always Riley's...until he wasn't. Now that she knew that she could have a chance with Lucas, she didn't really know what to do.

Of course, that was assuming she liked him. Which she told herself day after day that she didn't.

Maya shakes herself out of her daze. "Sorry we're late," said Lucas. "Zay here gave Mama the wrong directions."

"There's a reason I don't have my permit yet," said Zay. "So I don't understand why y'all were trusting me with directions."

"Well, I for one, don't care," says Riley, standing up. "Who's ready for caroling? Mom and Dad are already down the street with hot cocoa and cookies."

* * *

 _I'm wrapped up like a bow_

 _In your arms, shooting stars_

 _We're bouncing off the snowflakes_

 _Falling down and decorating all the tangled lights_

 _There's nothing like these silver nights..._

* * *

Maya would be lying if she said she didn't have the time of her life. No matter how much she complained, she always loved caroling.

She sang her heart out. She sang for the Christmas shoppers that passed by, the elderly clapping from their wheelchairs, and the kids that smiled and pointed. The Matthews (plus Katy and Shawn this year) always caroled wherever they wanted. And amazingly, no one seemed to care. Sometimes others even joined in (well, except when Zay attempted to sing the Mariah Carey version of "All I Want For Christmas Is You." Cory had to apologize to at least five parents with now-screaming children).

"How great was that, Peaches?" They were sitting in Lucas' outdoor swing, drinking hot chocolate and watching everyone else sit around the campfire.

"It was pretty great, Riles."

Riley cocked her head. "Hey." Maya looked up. "I know this is-kind of a weird question, but...do you think Farkle likes me?"

"What?" This took her off guard. "Wait, are you-are you admitting you like him?"

"Do you think he might like me back?"

Maya looked at Riley. She looked almost twelve again, when she was innocent and full of hope that the boy on the subway might actually notice her. But now, instead of a horse-riding-cowboy-veterinarian-huckleberry, she was talking about the nerdy genius boy, who (as Maya had noticed, it was obvious) had quite the glo-up since seventh grade.

But something told her this wasn't something that just happened recently.

"Riley. I don't know the first thing about romance, much less how to deal with love or feelings, heck, I hardly know what romance is," She says. "But even I can see the way he looks at you."

"Really?"

"Really. Now, if you'll excuse me, Lucas owes me five bucks."

"You made a bet on us with _Lucas?_ Since when?"

"Since the triangle ended." Maya grinned. "Oh come on," she said, "Everyone know it's meant to be. Go get him, Riles." she says, gesturing to where Farkle sat with Zay.

Riley smiled. "Thanks, Maya." She moved to get up, but stopped and turned back to Maya.

"Speaking of meant to be," she said. "What about you and Lucas?"

Maya was about brush it off and say there was nothing, nothing at all (they were just friends!), but something told her it was time to stop lying to herself. "I don't know, Riles."

"Do you like him?"

Maya raised her eyes to her best friend, and unlike when she used to ask that question, there was nothing but excitement in her eyes. She chuckled, rather humorlessly. "I don't think I ever stopped, to be honest. But.." Maya paused. "What if..he doesn't want me anymore?"

"Oh my gosh, Maya." To Maya's surprise, Riley actually rolled her eyes. "I love you, but that's got to be the stupidest thing you've ever said. He definitely likes you, and I think a part of you knows that, but you're too scared to consider it. You need to let him in, Maya. Remember what I said in Texas? You have a right to explore your feelings." She smiled.

"He's crazy about you Maya. He always has been. Did you see the way he looked at you tonight?"

"Oh please, Riley, I doubt-"

"Lucas couldn't take his eyes off you. Especially when you started singing. It was like you were the only one he saw." She took Maya's hand. "Go talk to him. But then come right back and tell me ALL about it."

Maya smiled, defeated. "Fine. I'll go talk to him."

Riley started bouncing in her seat. "Yay!"

"But don't you dare tell anyone about this, especially Zay because I don't want to hear him say 'I told you so'."

Riley grinned. "Thunder."

"Lightning."

They hooked their pinkies together.

"A little scared."

"Me too."

* * *

 _Streets are crowded, stores are busy_

 _Sipping cocoa, I'm just wishing_

 _There'll be a mistletoe so you might kiss me..._

* * *

"Hey Huckleberry," she said, coming up behind him. She carried two mugs of hot chocolate. "Walk with me?"

"Maya," he stood. "You seem to be the spirit," he remarks, gesturing to her chunky Christmas sweater and red lipstick.

"Of course. Christmas is my favorite holiday." She offered him a mug. "Cocoa?"

'Thanks." He took it from her, placing his hands over hers as he did so. Maya's breath caught, and she wondered if he did it on purpose.

There was a silence as they sipped their drinks, walking toward a nearby park, the only light guiding them being the overhead Christmas lights. Suddenly, "Why?"

"Why what?" She asked Lucas.

"Why is Christmas your favorite holiday?"

She sighed, fiddling absently with a loose thread on her sweater. "Honestly, Christmas is the one time where I feel like all is right with the world. I mean, I know it's not, but I always have this sense of warmth and love and belonging. And it's so real that I can't help but feel just...really, really happy."

Lucas nodded, acknowledging this. "I know what you mean," he said softly. "When I grew up, I thought I had the best Christmas's ever. Before my dad got sick, we would always have the best traditions, and we'd spend the whole of Christmas morning ripping through presents. But then...Mama and I eventually moved here, and I met you."

"Me?'

"Yes-No-All of you," He said. "I was still pretty rough around the edges when I came here. And I still would be if it weren't for Riley, Farkle, Zay, Smackle...And you, Maya."

They were in the park now. It was mostly empty, as they were in a rural part of town, but it was decorated with lots of Christmassy decorations and scattered with people here and there, strolling around quietly.

Lucas continued. "If I had never come here, I wouldn't have ever known what Christmas is, really. You guys showed me that." He chuckled. "Among other things."

Maya smirked. "Well, we did give you a nice ol' whuppin', didn't we, Cowboy?"

Lucas laughed, then stopped suddenly, looking up. Maya followed suit.

(No frickin' _way_.)

"Mistletoe," Maya said dumbly ( _as if Lucas couldn't see it himself,_ she thought).

She looked up, and he was standing in front of her, staring at her in a way that reminded her of the first time she had come to Texas. _A campfire, where there was a million stars in the sky._

The stare that made her feel alive in a whole new way.

 _Like fire._

"Maya." She forced herself to make eye contact, hardly daring to breathe. "Why do you make fun of me?"

She wasn't going to lie to him this time. Maya stretched up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the corner of his mouth, soft and gentle.

"Because I like you," she whispered.

(He tasted like chocolate.)

Maya goes to wipe off his mouth. "You have lipstick on you," she said.

He caught her hand, and she froze. "Your hands are cold," he said softly.

"I forgot my gloves," she replied. "Sorry, they're like-"

"-Ice." He smiled. Lucas leaned down and kissed her hand gently. "Not anymore." Maya felt her face flame.

 _What a Huckleberry._

* * *

 _Falling down and decorating all the tangled lights_

 _There's nothing like these silver nights_

 _Nothing like these silver nights_

 _Nothing like these silver nights with you._

* * *

 ** _Merry (early) Christmas! I hope you enjoyed it. This kind of just came to me, and I felt inspired to post it. I'm really happy to be back guys._**

 ** _Let me know your thoughts or suggestions! I'm always cranking out ideas, but if you got a gem, I'd love to hear it._**

 ** _also lucaya is bae gah if they don't happen I'm probably just gonna die tbh._**


End file.
